


First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 12:: The One With All the Obligatory Crossovers

by SkiesOverTokyo



Series: FirstFan NaNoWriMo Drabbles [12]
Category: First Fantasy (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, gratuitous cameo time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOverTokyo/pseuds/SkiesOverTokyo
Summary: It's crossover time. Tam and Syl are mine from First Fantasy. Everyone else...is from something else.





	First Fantasy NaNoWriMo: 12:: The One With All the Obligatory Crossovers

My headache arrived as soon as I opened my eyes, and I winced.  
Closed them again.  
Opened them again.   
Wait.  
The sofa on which I fell asleep was here, Syl dozing on the other one still, but as for the rest of the room.  
  
Where _was_ the rest of the room?  
In every direction, a huge room, that could easily have fitted half the Imperial Fleet whole, masts and all, lights that glowed like crystal stretching off into the distance.  
It also seemed we weren’t alone. A group of teenagers, off in one corner of the room, seemed to be arguing over something, whilst another gaggle had set up camp in what I quickly realised was dead centre of the room, near a door that seemed to stand without walls or frame.   
  
I staggered to my feet, reached in my jacket, found a hip-flask of water, and downed most of it in a few gulps. The headache subsided somewhat. I stepped onto the sofa, and looked around. There were roughly seven or eight of this little camps, stretching across the room, some busy with life, others quiet. The one nearest the doorway was by far the closest, and, unsteadily at first, I made my way over.  
  
About thirty yards out, one of the teenagers-I noticed that, with a few exceptions, they were _all_ teenagers, in some of the strangest assemblages of clothing I had ever seen before-noticed me, and to my surprise, waved in greeting, hopped down from his lookout post atop several large wooden boxes, and landed deftly in front of me. Straightening up, he grinned, and extended a hand  
“Pleased to meetcha, newcomer!”  
“Uh…pleased to meet you. Uh…where am-where are we?”  
  
A gloved hand slid through hair that was so impressively spiky he seemed to have been electrocuted at a young age, and messed it up a little.  
“We’re not exactly…sure. See, uh…We started arriving a couple of days ago, if the firstcomers can be believed, and there have been more every hour. If time works like it does usually…”  
He trailed off.  
“And, well, you two arrived about twenty minutes ago, outta nowhere!”  
Another of those grins. He leaned past me, then turned back, yelling at the group  
“Hey, guys! The new two brought sofas!”  
He turned back to me.   
  
“Uh…anyway. What’s your name?”  
I decided that this strange looking kid, with his multitude of belts, oversized shoes-I assumed that he needed better grip and ankle support wherever he was from-and cheerful demeanour could, in the balance of things, be trusted.  
“Tam Bargeld. I’m from…well, the Capital of the Empire? Heard of it.”  
I had a suspicious he hadn’t.  
“I’m Sora. Uh.  I’ve heard of quite a few Empires, visited one or two, but you don’t dress like anyone I knew from there. Though your coat reminds me of a friend…and a few enemies.”  
He shouldered his weapon for the first time-it looked, for all the world like a colossal key, and I’d have chalked it up as some form of mage’s staff if the barrel of the key didn’t glint in the light.  
With the group now intent on claiming the two sofas, and setting off in little dribs and drabs, I was now relieved to see that Syl was wandering over, directed by a girl with flaming hair, a long cloak, and a surprisingly loud voice, who Sora indicated, despite her young age was a mage called Lina…something or other. She hugged me tightly, muttered something about “never drinking in that pub again”, and proceeded to introduce herself to Sora, who beamed up at her, and said that she reminded him of another friend of his. One thing was for sure, we both agreed, quietly. This Sora kid certainly made friends quickly, and a lot of them. I wondered, for a moment, exactly who was missing us right now, and, finding the words “precious few, matey”, decided not to follow this line of enquiry for the moment.  
  
The sofas now following our path across the room, Sora, and a blonde boy with a tail that whisked from side to side, a pair of wickedly sharp knives at his belt began to slowly explain the various people in their little group, from the redheaded swordsman who carried a sword that could not cut, from somewhere called Edo, to a young man who kept his face covered with a wooden slatted mask, carried a sword that he refused to let leave his side, and who called himself Marth, to a strange pink ball of a creature that seemed capable of flight, at least momentarily, but incapable of anything but rudimentary speech, to no less than three boys with white hair.   
  
Of this odd trio, one kept his eyes covered, and wore some sort of page’s uniform, another a ragged tunic and cut off trousers, who limped everywhere, and wore the remnants of a strange mask around his neck, to a shy young man who introduced himself as Shion, whose otherwise relatively cute face was marred by a blotchy red mark that seemed to stretch from under his eye down past the collar of his shirt, and out of sight. All three of them seemed lost, looking around distractedly from time to time in search of something or, more likely, someone that was not here.  
  
In all, the middle company, as they called themselves, numbered some forty humans, elves, aliens-most notably a tall, proud-looking warrior with jet black hair, who stood fully a foot over me, and another foot with the crown of spiky hair atop his head-creatures, and sundry others, most notably a yellow creature, resembling a cat, that Sora warned me occasionally produced electricity when stressed or annoyed, but whose company was otherwise, at least on two day’s evidence, welcome.  
  
I soon learned that the door had appeared midway through the second day, perhaps six or so hours ago, and among the group, a girl with goggles, and the dishevelled look of an academic who spent more time with books than people, had the theory that the room was slowly filling up with people, and at a point when the room was sufficiently full, the door would open and the next part of whatever this was would begin. As to what came next…no-one knew.   
  
More arrived as we settled in, and I noted how they would not appear in the same place. Sat atop one of the boxes that formed his lookout, Sora pointed out the various factions inside the huge room, from the Corner to the East Wall Brigade, to the Not Quite Centre, but Getting There Lot, who busied themselves with slowly erecting a defensive wall around their camp. A couple join our company-a girl dressed all in red with a colossal scythe, who instantly pattered over and picked the yellow cat, hugging it to her chest and getting a mild electric shock for her trouble, a boy in a green suit who had that same friendly look as Sora, and who had the strongest handshake I’d had in my life up to that point, and a girl who stalked into camp, scarf that she kept pulled up to her eyes, a muddy jacket and a look like a knifepoint.  
  
At this point, Sora mentioned something about the lights turning off somewhere about this point-he wasn’t sure why they did, but for some reason, for around six hours at the end of what some were measuring as a day, the lights went off. And so we made ourselves comfortable, in this motley crew of people, curled onto the sofas that we’d arrived on. Somewhere off in the distance, someone hummed a lullaby.  Someone found us a blanket, and Syl sleepily leaned into me  
“You know, they’ve been interested about why we arrived together.”  
“Mm?”  
“No-one’s arrived together before. You see all these people?”  
“Yeah, they’re all…looking for someone.”  
“Precisely. Whereas we’re a duo…together. Ya know, not even supernatural forces of unknown aim can split us up.”  
“Damn straight, Sis.”  
A click, and the banks of lights began to switch off, like a sped up twilight.   
“Goodnight, Syl.”  
Goodnight Tam. We’ll deal with this mystery in the morning. I’m sure we’ll get to the bottom of it…”  
  
And we fell asleep against each other, surrounded by a group of strangers that fate had brought together for its own amusement. Though we didn’t know that yet…  



End file.
